


Would I date you?

by Lillydoesfanficstuff



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Tumblr AU, based off that one post on tumblr with the date me meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydoesfanficstuff/pseuds/Lillydoesfanficstuff
Summary: A tumblr AU





	

Would I Date You?   
~~~

A Tumblr RevaLink AU 

~ 

Link didn't often reblog those ask memes, but hey, his blog seemed to be getting more popular, and he'd received a few anons asking about his ideal person, so why not? 

It didn't take much scrolling to find one on his dashboard, people were always looking for some attention of some sort. 

He quickly typed a small message into the tags saying 'ask me shit', and made sure he reblogged it to his main/art blog, and not to his Roleplay blog. 

Link impatiently refreshed his ask box a couple of times, before asks started trickling in, of course there was one or two from his internet friends, Mipha, Sidon, and Urbosa, and an ask in full caps from his roommate Zelda scolding him for being on Tumblr at 1:00am. Link could say the same about her. But the ask that really caught his eye, was an anonymous ask, that had filled out all the details of the ask meme in extreme detail. 

'I'm a 19 year old male, 5'9, I have spiky blue hair and green eyes, I enjoy various sports activities and have been informed I'm quite fast. My ideal date would most likely be doing something sporty, I've always wanted to do archery with someone, and then going to a fast food restaurant.'

Well, he seemed decent, but... Link was sure he'd heard that sort of physical appearance before. 

Sonic. 

Link opened google to check he was right, and confirmed his suspicions. It was indeed the description of Sonic. Must be a troll. 

Nevertheless, Link replied to the anon. 

'Haha, sure Anon. I think I may have even found a picture of you online.' 

Link then inserted an image of Sonic, and hit the answer button, and waited. The anon probably wouldn't respond today, it was way too late, so Link turned off his laptop and decided to sleep, like Zelda had told him to. 

~

Link woke up to a very angry notification on the Tumblr App, a squinting from the blaring lights, he entered his passcode and started reading the message, which was a submit. 

'I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD COMPARE ME TO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! MY HAIR ISN'T EVEN THE SAME SHADE OF BLUE! PLUS, I AM MUCH BETTER THAN THAT STUPID RODENT, UGH, I NEVER SHOULD HAVE SENT YOU THAT ASK. YOU NEED TO LEARN PROPER ETIQUETTE YOU KNOW!' 

This time the ask was off anon, and it was from one of Link's many mutuals, the personal blog of a Falco Roleplay account that Link had followed for a while. 

And if things couldn't get anymore embarrassing for Link, 'Revalis-Borb-Blog' had attached a photo of himself. There he was, blue hair sticking up with a couple of small braids by the side of his ears, striking green eyes contrasting with red eyeliner, the only other noticeable thing was his beak like nose. 

Link hurriedly typed an apology out for Revali. 

'Omg dude I'm sorry I thought you were a troll, if I knew it was you I definitely would've said yes to dating you. Oh wow, sorry for making this awkward :)' 

Link sighed loudly as he hit answer, and placed his phone face down on his side table. 

"Shit, he's hot..."

**Author's Note:**

> Haha another Revalink fic but this time its a one shot hope you enjoyed haha :)


End file.
